Kaze Musiame
Kaze Musiame was a male human ninja and an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Kaze Musiame was the brother of Kagami of Towa and a part of the conspiracy to bring the Dragon Queen to Goric. Background Early Life Kaze was born in the Shang-Tsi Empire, the first child of Dako and Umi Musiame. His only sibling was his younger sister Kagami who was three years younger. Kaze was always nimble and clever but his sister Kagami was especially tall and athletic and was frequently teased by other children for it. Kaze never failed to stand up for her though, berating or fighting the other children as the situation warranted. The family moved frequently, as Dako was a thief and a liar who frequently made a habit of double crossing those he did business with if a made a profit. Once Dako had burned his bridges in a place he moved on to flee retaliation from those he'd crossed. Kaze proved helpful to Dako's schemes, his wit and charisma helping in many small scams that grew as he got older. When Kaze was 10 the family landed in the town of Domiaru. Domiaru was ruled by Daimyo Gohda, a wise but ruthless merchant lord. Dako approached Gohda promising him a shipment of silk (that did not exist) at a lower price than anyone else. Gohda agreed, but hid a stipulation in the contract that should Dako fail, Gohda could claim his first-born as recompense. Naturally, when the day of the expected delivery came, the family had moved on. Gohda had suspected duplicity from Dako and had men waiting for him at the next town. The men demanded payment or Kaze. Dako, unwilling to part with a son whose budding skills could only be of aid, convinced the men to come for Kaze that night and promised to have him bundled and ready for travel. That night Dako drugged his family's meal and when Gohda's men came for Kaze, he gave them a bundled Kagami and an excuse that the boy was fast asleep. Dako slipped away in the night, spinning a tale for his family about how Ghoda's men had drugged them and tried to murder them all and, he feared, succeeded in Kagami's case. Umi was heartbroken but Kazi was enraged and begged Dako to teach him all the needed skills to one day gain vengeance on Ghoda. Formative Years The family continued to move around, with Dako continuing his scams and Kazi alternating between aiding and learning to fight however he could. Umi, who had been despondent and heartbroken since losing Kagami, died when Kaze was 12. Dako and Kaze continued to travel from town to town, performing increasingly complex scams and, as Kaze grew older and more combat capable, the occasional outright mugging or robbery. When Kaze was 16 Dako and Kaze were gambling in a shady tavern. Dako was caught cheating, however, and was stabbed to death. Kaze naturally murdered the man in retaliation, though he gained a nasty facial scar in the process. Kaze was able to narrowly escape the town ahead of the guards. It wasn’t long before Kaze found himself in the capital and learned of an opportunity to improve his combat skills even more. Conscious of his vow to kill Diamyo Ghoda and the strong defenses the man would have, he jumped at the opportunity. After a few months he was approached by the master of the training facility, Ichi of house Ghoda. Ichi revealed himself to Kaze, telling him tales of Ghoda’s brutal and malicious nature, but revealing that he had not killed Kagami but kept her as a prisoner all these years. Ichi told Kaze that after years of mistreatment, she eventually started to cooperate with her captors and agreed to be wed to Ghoda’s other son Anshin after being tortured and berated into it. Kaze was enraged and together they agreed to gain vengeance. Return to Domiaru Kaze returned to Domiaru with Ichi. While the latter traveled to the manor house of Diamyo Ghoda, Kaze was told to lay low and that he would try to slip Kagami out of the manor so he could escape with her. When the fateful reunion took place though, he found a woman who had been wholly brainwashed by Ghoda. She refused to go with him and instead requested that Kaze beg Ghoda’s forgiveness and live beside her in his manor. Even when he told her of the death of their parents Kagami asked him to remain a prisoner alongside her. Angry, he declared that he had no sister and left. Kaze and Ichi planned their attack the next day. Kazi slipped into the manor with the intelligence Ichi provided and made his way to Diamyo Ghoda’s chambers. The old man awoke right as Kaze struck, screaming and moving and therefore resulting in the strike being a mortal wound rather than a fatal strike. Before he could follow up Kagami burst into the room, katana in hand. Kaze slipped out the window, knowing that only more guards would come. Kagami gave chase and they exchanged a few sword blows and words and he admitted that he avenged his sister's "death" and got paid "now that his master's father was dead too." This seemed to do the trick and Kagami realized that there was more at play than merely Kaze and she abandoned the chase, running back to the manor house. Kaze went into hiding, waiting for Ichi to appear with word that Anshin was dead and deliver Kaze’s reward for his efforts. Instead all he received was word that Anshin had survived and Kagami had arrested Ichi for his betrayal, though Kaze took comfort in the news that Ghoda had died from his wounds. Still, Kaze knew he would need to flee far, and he recalled word that Ichi had heard of an opportunity for great wealth in power in the Kingdom of Emeron. Kaze saw no reason why he shouldn’t answer that invitation rather than Ichi, now that the latter was otherwise preoccupied. In the Kingdom of Emeron Kaze made his way to Emeron and followed up on the invite Ichi had received. It led him to the halfling mayor of Home, Brollo Goldpipe who was actually the spider person Veskolexx masquerading as Brollo. Kaze learned that Brollo and his master, the impersonator of Eddie Drezzen, were seeking a number of divine artifacts. Kaze, happy for the promised gold, agreed to help. He spent most of his time in the Halfling Shires and Kingdom of Emeron seeking the artifacts, but eventually secured a lead on the Playing Cards of Gimo, learning the were rumored to be at a hidden temple of Gimo in the Uphigh Mountains. He requisitioned some men from Brollo and Eddie and made his way there. Death Kaze and his men scoured the Uphigh Mountains, as last locating the hidden temple on an island of rock in the middle of the volcano at the peak of the mountain. As they were on the verge of entering they were accosted by the Heroes of Prophecy including, to Kaze’s surprise, Kagami. Kaze’s sister drew her blade and declared to her brother that vengeance was finally at hand. Kaze readied for battle, prepared to defeat the beaten and brainwashed creature his sister had become and put her out of her misery. Kagami charged her Kaze and his men, followed closely by her allies. The battle was epic and Kagami did brother with her battle on a rickety rope bridge that allowed access across the lava of the volcano. Despite his best efforts, his sister struck him down, hurling his body into the volcano. Appearance and Abilities Kaze was a Shang-Tsian man of moderate size with a distinctive scar on his face. He was incredibly agile and a skilled liar, pickpocket and sneak thief. He was deadly with a blade and highly capable of delivering a fatal blow on an unsuspecting target and highly proficient at stealth techniques. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs